emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2084 (28th May 1996)
Plot Emma is packing up her stuff ready to move out. Zak has received a large telephone bill because Sam rang back all the callers who phoned Marilyn from all over the country. Mandy is excited about her first Munchbox outing. Susie is moving out of Mill Cottage much to Chris's relief. He doesn't realise at first that she is moving in with Zoe once Emma is out of the way. Ned has received a summons to appear in court over Roy's accident. He blames Chris. Terry is feeling relaxed before his big match. He is confident that Martin Offiah will save the day for the Farsley Fliers. Viv says that she will be watching and will drag Vic along as well. He is reminded by Scott that they will be 'swimming'. Dave visits Kim with a big bunch of flowers. He is keen to discuss the wedding and cannot see that there will be any complications. Mandy has asked the Windsors if she can buy any out of date stock from them for her van. Ned has stormed up to Home Farm to see Chris, but he doesn't get the better of him. Sean asks Eric if he is coming to the match later on. Sam listens in as they discuss Martin Offiah and then disagrees with their pronunciation of his surname. He bets Eric that he is right and asks to go to the rugby match to find out. Chris is put out when it seems that Tina is privvy to Frank's personal business. They go off to the hospital together to see Kim. Emma is making it hard on Zoe as she packs her stuff. Tina winds Kim up by insinuating that something is going on between Dave and Kathy while she is in hospital. Frank pressures Kim for a decision - he gives her 24 hours. The lads set off for the rugby match. Alan warns Terry to be careful. While they are talking, Jan steals £10 from the till and gives it to Eric. Ned takes his anger out on Dave. He feels that Kim is to blame for everything that has gone wrong for the Glovers. Dave sticks up for her. Biff is scared when he sees the opposition rugby players. Terry is confident though when Martin Offiah turns up. Biff finds out that Terry's nickname used to be 'Timber Woods' because he was always falling down. Terry thinks that the opposition look like a bunch of overweight Indian waiters. Martin tells him that actually they are the Tongan National side. They perform the 'haka',a tribal wardance, before the match begins and look pretty fierce. Biff does his best to score a try, but is stopped. Chris and Emma plead with Zoe to think about what she is doing. Susie is playing darts with Seth and winning. Emma begs Zoe to reconsider her decision to be with Susie. Zoe thinks that she has got to give her new relationship a chance. The Farsley Fliers are losing 48-0 to the Rawdon Raiders at half time. Terry tries to get his team motivated, but even Martin senses defeat. Mandy has only made £3.48 so far. She can't get rid of her smoked oyster crisps. Sam increases his bet with Eric about Martin's surname. Emma smashes a cup with rage as Zoe apologises. Martin Offiah scores a try and runs straight into Mandy. The game finishes and everyone heads for the Woolpack. Emma sobs in her car. Sam introduces himself to Martin Offiah and asks him if he will settle a bet. Sam wins and Eric has to pay him £30. Sam actually jokes that he doesn't mind taking the money. Terry also has to pay up for the bet he had with his old rival. He looks surprised when his ex-girlfriend Elaine turns up though. Seth is well beaten by Susie at darts. Elaine and Terry get reacquainted. In her emotional state, Emma has waited for Susie to come out of the pub. She then drives straight for her and knocks her over with her car door. Cast Regular cast *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Ted Carter - Aidan Trimble *Elaine Carter - Jacqueline Naylor *Rugby Players - Martin Offiah, Gary Connolly, Tongan National Team, Frank Barrow, Nick Pinkey, Colin Morris Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes